Tinnmark
Tinnmark is one of Buzzjack World's largest country with a amouth of 98.223.834 people. Tinnmark is allsow one of the richest country in Buzzjack World, The country have still not noticed the finacial crise. The capital is Åsnesia with 26.283.734 people, and is one of the largest city in the world. 190% of people under 20 speak english in Tinnmark, allmost 55% between 20-40 speak english, while only 20% of people over 40 speak english, the country offical language is Tinnmarkian, it's allmost like the Norwegian language. The country have a large influence in international culture, and allmost 10% of the Tinnmarkians have an other national background. Tinnmark is divided into 7 states. Åsnesia, Notoddensia, Norddalane, Sørdalane, Tinnmark Øya, Sognefjordane and Vestfjordane. 'Tinnmark Øya' is a Isle in the west of Tinnmark, it's shared with Bokia and FSR Farahtyn. History Tinnmark was founded by the Viking's in 1267. Tinnmark and Norvegia formed a new country in BJSC XII, called FNR Tinnmark. (Former Norvegia Republic of Tinnmark) In BJSC XV they called themself Tinnmark again. The presiden of Tinnmark is Erik André Åsnes, he is the leader of the national party, TNP (Tinnmarkian National Party). Tinnmark have had alot of trageies, like in BJSC XV, a earthquake stroke the biggest city in Norvegia, Rjukania. Allmost 800.000 people lost their lifes in one of the biggest tragedie in Buzzjack History. Rjukania is now building up to be the most moderen city in the world. Geography Tinnmark is located West in Miskantha, its bordering to Fortunia, Espen, Bokia, Simmondly, USI and Hitanya. Tinnmark is Buzzjack Worlds largest country, and with one of the biggest city in the world, Åsnesia. Tinnmark have a larger island, shared with Bokia and FSR Farahtyn. Tinnmark have very often earthquakes because of the contantial plates dividing the country. In March 2009, Rjukania, the former capital of Norvegia, were stroke by a earthquake. It killed 800.000 people. Buzzjack WWI Tinnmark was a main part of the Buzzjack World War 1, the war started when there were disagreement between almost 50/50 % of the countries, regarding if ALL ESC NF Rejects is allowed or not, from before were only Swedish, British and Irish NF's reject banned. Tinnmark had comfirmed Norwegian ESC NF's rejected 'Tone Damli Aaberge' with 'Butterflies'. Butterflies got banned and Tinnmark almost withdrew from the contest, Tone didn't give up and sent Norwegian hit 'I Know' to BJSC XV, she was 4 points from qualifying. Tinnmark was one of the countries that suffered most from the Buzzjack WWI. Alphabet Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz Ææ Øø Åå BJSC Record {| class="sortable wikitable" |- style="background:#efefef" ! Edition !! Performer !! Song !! Semi-Final Rank !! Semi-Final Points !! Final Rank !! Final Points !! Winner !! Points |- | BJSC Spinoff 1 || Alexia || Uh La La La || 14th || 031 || DNQ || 000|| Hendinia || 158